the dementors kiss
by magic sparkler
Summary: ONESHOT:petunia evans is getting ready for a date when she hears james potter telling her sister abou tthe dementors of azkaban prison. full summary inside


**The dementor's kiss**

_Summary: ONE-SHOT Petunia Evans is getting ready for a date with Vernon Dursley when she hears a certain James Potter, telling her sister about the Dementors of Azkaban Prison. _

_A/N: Heya everyone, just a quickie to let you know that I am still around, but half way through writing my next chapter for "THE TWISTS AND TURNS OF LOVE" I had a mind blank, so thought id try something different while I wait for inspiration to flick a switch in my brain lol. Went through a few titles in my head, from breaking happiness, to a sisters bond broken or something, but this was simple enough to work lol. Hope you enjoy! _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Petunia Evans rolled her eyes as she heard her sister's giggles wade through into the living room, from the conservatory. She was clasping a simple sliver locket around her neck, using the big iron mirror that hung over the fireplace to get ready for her date with Vernon Dursley, whom she had been dating for over a year, at the age of twenty three she knew she wanted more. Lily was sixteen, and it was the summer before the final year at her 'freak' school. Her boyfriend of around about six months, James potter was staying the weekend so her parents could meet him.

Lily was besotted.

And it seemed so were her parents.

Petunia scowled heavily, they hadn't taken nearly so well to Vernon. She could see the difference, and see Potter was more…

Approachable…

But still… they could support their daughter couldn't they? And not make it so obvious who their favourite was!

Underneath her eye rolling and scowling, petunia admitted she was jealous.

Bottle green.

At five foot nine she had dark blonde wispy hair and ice blue tight eyes, compared to Lily's firey red thick locks and deep green emerald eyes, she could compete. When she bought Vernon home for the first time to meet her family, she could have sworn she saw Vernon eyeing Lily up. Well she put a stop to that! Telling him about the problem school she went to, and how insane she was. He hated anything abnormal. She was tempted to tell him about Lily's actual abnormality, but decided maybe it wasn't quite the time.

Upon hearing lily's equally abnormal boyfriend was arriving for the weekend, Petunia was determined not to like him, but even on first sight she couldn't help her eyes wandering. He was extremely good looking, tall with a muscular build easily protecting her sisters petite five foot four perfect figure. With deep brown eyes that simply winkled around a wide grin that melted her legs. The only fault she could find to her dismay was his hair, completely rumpled at the back. But even that was sexy.

A guy she would have eyed up, and pounced on if possible.

Petunia shook herself out of her day dream, and applied her mascara.

She was happy she told herself.

Vernon may not be the best looking but he could look after her.

And he wasn't abnormal.

She tried to get rid of the image of her sister and her boyfriend – the perfect couple.

She felt sick with envy.

Another giggle came from the other room, and she felt a rush of rage fill her.

Vernon so simply couldn't do that for her.

Annoyed, she marched across the room and flung open the door that joined the two room; where she was met with the sight her sister lying underneath his muscular form on the couch. He was kissing her neck gently, his tongue flicking occasionally as he teased her with tickles. His hands over the top of her head, as she watched, transfixed, one travelled down to her hip.

She mentally shook herself out of the thought of what she was missing out on.

"James Robert Potter, get off me!" shrieked her sister giggling like mad, yet she pulled him closer as her hands sneaked around his back.

He paused laughing and leant up on one elbow, gazing at her adoringly.

Petunia hated her sister.

"Only because I know your weak spots, and you have yet to find mine" he teased, he's hand circling her hip lightly.

Taking advantage of his looser grip lily acted quickly.

"Yeah, well ill find it!" and she quickly rolled him over and they both tumbled to the floor, Lily landing on top of his chest. Although winded he was laughing. Then seeing her stopped.

'Finally' she thought. She had been getting annoyed that they didn't even notice when someone else was in the room; it added to her doubts about Vernon. Doubts she didn't want. She was determined to be normal! And that's what came with Vernon, a normal life.

"Later" he mumbled as lily tried to force her hands up her thin sweater. Her sister looked momentarily shocked, but then noticed he was looking over the top of her and turned around to see her in the door way, her arms crossed, and a new scowl gracing her face. James remained on the floor, although he sat up and sat crossed legged, waiting to see the show, as Lily stood to defend herself.

"May we help you" she asked calmly. Her hair mused and her make up running, yet her sister made an intimidating sight.

The only way to beat her was to yell.

"Would you keep it down! I am getting ready for my date and I am going seriously wrong with my make up"

Lily was about to protest furiously, she could see her sister practically spitting nails. However James intervened.

She knew it wasn't for her though. The fact made her sick.

"Sorry Petunia. We will ermmm calm down" he suggested, his eye brows raising cheekily.

Lily scowled at him.

"Lily come on." He said catching her looking at him. "Your sister needs her make up"

Lily bit her cheeks not to laugh as Petunia marched angrily back into the living room; slamming the door so it bounced back open.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Petunia stood back in front of the mirror, her cheeks flushed as the anger coursed through her.

How dare he!

Out the corner of her eye she saw him getting to his feet, brushing the none-existent dust off his jeans, and wrapping her sister into a hug.

They fitted together so perfectly.

Although giggling Lily managed to get out. "She's going to hate you now".

"Yeah well… I don't think I was exactly the top of her Christmas card list anyway" he said kissing the top of her head. "Anyway after the way she has treated you, she is due some serious come backs… maybe I should call Sirius… I am sure we could come up with something…"

Lily pulled away and asked, although her eyes were laughing.

"Arte you saying I cant take care of myself"?

"Not at all Miss Evans" he replied bowing slightly. "I learnt my lesson about that a long time ago. What was it you said… you would rather date the giant squid… I can only assume it didn't work out… what was it? Too many wandering hands? Slimy lips? The lit could go on and on…"

Her sister hit him across the chest, her eyes burning with passion. It didn't affect him at all. He simply stood forward and pulled her into another hug. As if he couldn't get enough of her.

"I love making up after we argue" he joked kissing her head again.

Lily bantered back, but petunia completely miss what was said, as at that moment, she was to busy screaming. A large Tawny owl swooped through the open window and skimmed the top of her head causing her to make her cheek very pink with blusher. She swung around angrily, to see the owl nestled contently on James' shoulder as he and Lily stood in the doorway trying not to laugh.

"Nice look" Lily said innocently as they retreated back into the conservatory.

Petunia angrily rubbed at her cheek as she listened to the rustling of a newspaper.

"So what is the Prophet reporting today?" she heard her sister joke. "Has Voldermort been sighted lying on a beach in Barbados?"

James snorted with laughter. "Not quite" she heard him reply. "Giving advice on repelling dementors… talk about giving people false hope… you can't learn that out of a book…"

"You know" came her sister's voice again. "I dot even know what a dementor is… all I have heard is that a lot of them have joined him."

She turned to watch them; the apprehension in her voice made her want to know what was going on. She could hear the fear in her sister's voice, and she could see James running a hand through his raven hair.

"Well they use to guard Azkaban… the wizard prison… God, I would kill myself before I set foot in that place".

"James" her sister grabbed his hand, "Don't talk like that! Especially with what is going on!"

"Sorry" he whispered guiltily, kissing her fingers lovingly and started to make his way up her bare arm.

"James" she said warningly a giggle in her throat, "You were busy explaining something! Honestly, both you and Sirius only think about one thing!"

"That's not true!" he argued. Lily gave him a pointed look.

"Well maybe Sirius" he said with thought. "But I think about qudditch and ermmm how much I love you of course" he added.

Lily rolled her eyes, although she was smiling.

"Nice save"

"I know" he said cockily.

"Big headed pervert" she retorted.

"Good I could be your husband one day… cut me a little slack"

"Could be"? She questioned.

"Well yeah" he said in honesty. "You can do way better than me"

"Don't talk daft" she scooted closer. "You're my big headed pervert! Who else would have you!" she kissed him behind the ear and he shivered.

"YES!" she yelled jumping up. "I found your spot" she said in a sing-song voice, Flicking out her tongue.

"I thought you wanted to hear…"

"Don't change the subject" her sister argued.

"Fine… I love you, I want too marry you, grow old with you, have lots of children" he paused dramatically. "Around tenish" lily giggled. "And you can touch me in that spot everyday" he whispered nuzzling her neck.

"Alright carry on then" she said leaning into his mouth.

"You know Sirius says we have to name our children after him, he has a list of names that have his incorporated into them" he said in thoughtfulness, deliberating not carrying on with the subject before.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He may be your best friend…"

"Brother" he corrected.

"Whatever" she said getting impatient. "Just tell me".

He wrapped his arms around her, and Petunia listened, feeling as though the life had been sucked out of her jut hearing about it. The happiness seemed to have drained from the couple. He pulled her closer and closer as though protecting her.

"That's horrible" her sister whispered, with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, well sadly some people deserve it" James mumbled regretfully.

Lily nodded while Petunia gasped. She couldn't imagine who would deserve that fate.

"You can protect yourself, ill show you the patronous charm" he offered.

"Why not" Lily smiled, attempting to return to the playfulness.

James released her to stand up; he took out his wand with flourish, over dramatising everything to hear her laugh. Petunia was half angry he'd go to those lengths for her and half edgy as she had been all summer having discovered that Lily was 'of age' and was now allowed to use magic outside school. His face was screwed p in concentration and he said with confidence:

"Expecto Patronom".

A sliver glowing animal emerged from the wand, and ran around the room. On closer inspection Petunia saw it was a lion.

A magnificent lion.

She watched its beauty before is faded and disappeared.

"Wow" she heard lily whisper in awe. She watched as she walked towards her boyfriend's side and wrap her arm around his waist. "Did I tell you I have the world's most amazing boyfriend?"

"Maybe once or twice, but I'm sure I could stand to hear it again" he teased.

He brushed his lips against hers briefly before drawing apart looking tendering into her eyes.

Petunia turned away as James explained how he Sirius and someone else called Remus had learnt the charm themselves.

Lily was in shock. "That's one of the hardest spells, especially a corporal Patronous".

"Yeah well, that's nothing compared to…"

"Compared to…"?

"Leave it for now eh Lils? I'll tell you how to do it."

Lily frowned, an ongoing battle in her eyes, knowing she should trust him. She saw the plea in his eyes and backed down as Petunia turned to pick up her bag.

"So will mine be a lion?" she asked James sighed in relief and took up Lily's lead to change the subject.

"Nope its something inside the person"

"Oh so you would have me believe yours is bravery?" she teased.

"What else" he asked.

"Too much pride for one thing" Lily countered.

"Ouch" he said grinning.

"So what about the other two?"

"Sirius's was a bear" Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah well he can be fierce, he is protective but he has a gentle wimpy side really" . Lily smiled. "And Remus was a hawk… probably cause of his intelligence". Lily nodded in agreement,

"So yours my Lily kitten could be any of the three".

Lily looked into his eyes. "I don't think I've told you I love you today" she whispered, her eyes welling.

"I'll live" he said grinning.

"I love you" she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you" he whispered back. She pulled him further into the kiss. They both lost balance and fell laughing, and still kissing into the couch.

Petunia heard a car horn on the drive. Before she left she ran to close the door but not before yelling. "Don't come crying to me when you find out he only said that to get into your knickers!"

"What if he already has" she heard her sister yell back innocently as a male laugh rumbled.

She marched from the house, with long quick strides, and saw Vernon waiting behind the wheel of his car. Drumming his fingers impatiently against the dashboard.

"Where were you?" He barked as she slid into the passenger's seat.

She sighed as she apologised noticing his large purpling face and half moustache.

"Although" she thought "Lets just hope I can get drunk enough for him to turn into James."


End file.
